nadesicofandomcom-20200213-history
To Go Like a Man
is the first episode of Martian Successor Nadesico. It first aired on October 1, 1996 in Japan. Synopsis It's the late 22nd century, and the Jovian lizards are attacking earth. Nergal Heavy Industries decides to build its own battleship, the Nadesico, to take on the invaders. Captained by the ditsy yet tactically brilliant Yurika Misumaru, and crewed by an bunch of misfits, does the Nadesico stand a chance against this new threat to humanity?MARTIAN SUCCESSOR NADESICO Ep.1 "To Go Like a Man" Plot Act One It is the year 2195, at the , the first in a series of massive Jovian objects called Tulips heads towards the Martian south pole, Admiral Jin Fukube tells his comrades that they must prevent it from landing on Mars at all costs. As the Tulip begins to open up, the UEF ships hold their fire until the enemy has entered targeting range in accordance to Admiral Fukube's orders. The Tulip opens up, revealing a glimpse of the planet Jupiter and Jovian ships arrive through it. Admiral Fukube orders the UEF ships to fire but their beam projectiles are repelled somehow (a Graviton wave shield according to Adrmial Fukube) whereas the Jovian ships fire straight at them. When multiple bogeys arrive from the jewels of the Tulip, Admiral Munetake orders them to use lasers but the bogeys dodge the laser beams with ease. With only 60 seconds until the Tulip reaches the Martian south pole, Admiral Fukube gives the order to abandon ship and decides to ram the Tulip with part of his own ship which detaches. The Utopia Colony of Mars gets destroyed as the Tulip crashes. Refugees try to survive underground, a soldier tries to contact HQ but an old man tells the soldier that he is wasting his time because, believing everything on the surface must've been vaporized and takes a drink out of a flask. Among the refugees is Akito Tenkawa, he offers an orange to a young girl named Ai and she is grateful, Ai asks if Akito is married her mother laughs. Suddenly, a Jovian insectoid robot breaks through the wals and attacks the refugees. Akito uses himself to shield Ai and her mother. The soldier informs the refugees that a the power is gone, the old man tries to open the doors manually. Other soldiers shoot at the insectoid without luck. Akito tries to hold off the robot while the refugees escape, he jumps onto a vehicle, activates it with his implant, and rams the robot into a wall, sucessfully disabling the insectoid. The doors open but unfortunately there are more insectoids behind the them, they kill the refugees, including Ai and her mother. Akito becomes frightened when the insectoid he disabled starts moving again and more surround him. His necklace glows while he screams, and he starts seeing visions of his childhood friend, Yurika Misumaru. One year has now passed since the disastrous defeat at the first battle of Mars, if the military continues to be unable to stop the invaders, the Earth will soon fall as well, as Nergal Heavy Industries staff discuss. They ask Goat Hory to carry out an assignment, Prospector tries to persuade him with the offer of lovely young women, and (after taking out his calculator) a bonus, Goat asks if it after taxes. Goat and Prospector now proceed assemble human resources, aka the crew. Prospector has chosen the very best, of course some of them have slight personality disorders. First they track down Seiya Uribatake ,who is welding a female robot called Nina Lilly, although unlicensed, he is a skilled Engineer, he accepts to get away from his wife and son. The second member to be recruited is the company's secretary to the company's president, Minato Haruka. They also hire an anime voice actress named Megumi Reinard and a mysterious girl named Ruri Hoshino. At a house belonging to UE Forces admiral Kouichiro Misumaru, Jun Aoi waits outside the bedroom of his best friend, Admiral Misumaru's daughter; Yurika Misumaru. Jun has recently considered quiting the UEF to follow Yurika to Nergal. The Admiral is upset that his daughter is late and tries to open the door, but she is still getting dressed. Jun fails to stop the Admiral from opening the door and upon seeing Yurika, Yurika screams, Jun blushes and Admiral Misumaru cries tears of happiness because his little girl is now a woman. Yurika throws a gym bag at them both. Jun and Yurika leave for the Nadesico in a car with the trunk lid open since they have so much luggage. Admiral Misumari stays behind with his butler and waiter, proud that his daughter is not only an officer but is well endowed as well. As explosions take place in the sky, a United Forces recruitment advert plays on a Banasonic television at Saizou's Resturant but it suddenly cuts out into static. A man reading a newspaper complains that there is yet another air raid, another man asks what is holding up his stir fry; Akito, now a fry cook, is having a panic attack. Some of the customers go outside to see the battles, one believes they are no match for the Jovians, another guy interrupts so they can check out Akito freaking out. A customer asks Saizou if his fry cook is sick but Akito is just scared...of the Jovians. Akito remembers the incident on Mars with Ai and screams as loudly as possible for a while until he realizes he burned what he was frying causing the customers and staff to fall over. Later, Saizou gives Akito two weeks severence pay on his because Akito is now fired. Saizou is afraid word will get out that he has a scared pilot working at his resturant. Akito denies he is a pilot but Saizou tells him that on Earth, only pilots have cybernetic implants combined with the fact that Akito froze up earlier that day. Saizou tells Akito that he cannot keep running away from his problems forever. At a full moon night. Akito rides his bicycle through the streets carrying his belongings and cooking utensils on a large backpack. Yurika and Jun's car rushes past and Yurika's suitcase knocks Akito off his bike. Yurika apologizes. As Jun fails to close the lid to the car's trunk. Akito helps Yurika to pack, while doing so he accidentally picks up her panties. Yurika feels that she and Akito have met before but Akito does not feel the same. Yurika continues on her journey to the Nadesico and thanks Akito. After they leave, Akito notices that they forgot a photo frame, he turns it over to find a photograph of himself and Yurika. Akito realizes that the girl he just met was his childhood friend on Mars. Afte rwards, he pedals his bicycle as fast as possible in order to get to the Nadesico and find out if Yurika knows the truth about something that happened on Mars. Act Two At the , on board the new ND-001 Nadesico, Admiral Sadaaki Munetake is shocked to find out from Prospector and Goat that he is not needed. Megumi thinks he dropped his ship on the Mars colony while Admiral Munetake complains about how the crew are mostly teenage girls. Goat defends the decision to recruit them as they are experts in their fields and that their assigned Captain has never been beaten in sumulations. Admiral Munetake asks where she is when only seconds later, Yurika and Jun arrive, she makes a victory sign with a her hand to make a good first impression. Meanwhile, Akito has been captured, a Security Guard informs Prospector that he arrived at the Nadesico and raising a ruckus; demanding to see Yurika and finding out the truth. Prospector notices Akito's implant and assumes he is a pilot assigned to the Nadesico but Akito denies it, claiming to be a cook which makes the guard think that he is a loony. Prospector takes a sample of Akito's DNA from his tongue and identifies him as Akito Tenkawa, realizing that he is a refugee from the Utopia Colony, he asks Akito how he got to Earth after the colony was destroyed but Akito cannot remember, all he knew was that one moment he was on Mars and the next, he was on Earth. Prospector asks him why he must see Yurika, Akito explains that back when he was on Mars, when they were kids, he knew her, he thinks she might know why his parents were killed. Prospector realizes that Akito has had a tough time and as Akito claims to be a cook, Prospector recruits him as one for the Nadesico. Prospector shows Akito images of Nergal's new battleship and tells him to get to know her since she wont be taking off for a while. In the hangar where the Aestivalis mecha are kept, pilot Gai Daigoji imitates a Gekigang Punch move from his favorite anime, Gekiganger. While Aito watches from above, Seiya Uribatake tells Gai to get out as Gai tries to perform a Gekigang Blade. According to Seiya, their pilots aren't supposed to arrive for three days but Gai explains that whenever he heard they were going to be piloting Real Robots, he couldn't get there fast enough. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes Trivia *The logo on the television at the resturant where Akito works is branded "Banasonic", a reference to real life electronics manufacterer Panasonic. *the first Kanji in Saizou's resturant's sign is 雪 *The logo on Yurika & Jun's car resembles the Mercedes logo. References 01